A Better Kind of Domesticity
by musthavebeentheweather
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy having a bit of free time after the kids fall asleep. Then there's a thunderstorm and the kids aren't asleep anymore. Smut and parenting, but not at the same time. Married!Klaine.


**A/N: So I wrote this as a present for a friend of mine who had a birthday recently, but I figured since so many of you have been kind enough to add me to an author alert, I'd share it with you as well! It's got sweet, married sex and then some lovely parenting afterwards. It all works out, trust me. Enjoy! And feel free to let me know what you think if you want.**

* * *

"Blaine, shhh, seriously, you'll wake the kids."

Blaine grinned against Kurt's neck and licked across the skin there before rolling his husband over on their bed and settling his weight across his hips. "Don't worry, silly. They've been asleep for an hour. We're good unless there's a sudden thunderstorm or a closet monster."

"Well, that _has_ happened before," Kurt huffed, flexing his hands where they were twisted around in the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek before sitting up and pulling his own shirt off before reaching for Kurt's. He slid it slowly up his torso, rubbing his hands against his warm, soft skin, before tugging it over Kurt's head. He leaned over Kurt and kissed across his collarbone gently before sitting back up, letting his hands smooth over the sprinkling of hair on Kurt's chest.

"I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, but it was just that one time, and I have since learned my lesson. There is nothing more awkward than having to comfort your crying daughter with an ass full of lube," Blaine said as he scooted down Kurt's legs and settled off to the side of them so he could tug his pajama pants down his legs. He tugged his boxers down after and kissed across his hipbones, feeling his erection bumping his chin as he did so.

Kurt moaned and pressed his hips up against Blaine's chest, trapping his cock between them. Blaine chuckled, and moved up Kurt's body to kiss at his belly, settling his hands on his hips and rubbing his thumbs in soft circles against his skin.

"Mmm, naked," Kurt breathed as he pressed his head back into the pillow. "You need to be naked too, come on."

"'Kay," Blaine responded, rolling away and onto his back so he could lift his legs up and wiggle out of his own pajamas and underwear. Dropping everything onto the floor, he crawled back between Kurt's legs and settled on his hands and knees, hovering over his husband with a naughty smirk on his face. Kurt looked up at him and groaned, shutting his eyes and reaching above him to fist his hands in the pillow.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth gently as he rubbed his tongue against it. Kurt hummed and pulled his lip back, pressing his mouth hard against Blaine's before thrusting his tongue inside and letting them slide together. Blaine shifted the angle of his head and his nose brushed against Kurt's cheek. Kurt licked across the roof of Blaine's mouth before pulling back and pushing insistently on Blaine's shoulders, trying to get him to slide back down Kurt's body.

"Well, aren't we pushy this evening," Blaine said as he kissed his way back down Kurt's body, pausing for a moment to circle his tongue around a nipple and suck slightly before kissing across his belly and down to his hips.

"Horny." Kurt gasped. "Horny and it's been weeks, Blaine, and I miss you, oh God."

"But 'm right here," Blaine mumbled into the thin skin where Kurt's thigh bent into his hips. Blaine kissed across his thigh and then over the hair around the base of his cock. He licked gently at the skin of Kurt's shaft before licking once up the length of it and sucking the head into his mouth. Kurt bucked his hips as Blaine's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, his breath hitching when Blaine slid his mouth lower, taking more of him in.

"God, yes. Okay. Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt choked out as Blaine started to bob his head, slicking Kurt's length and letting it slide along his tongue as he fucked him with his mouth. Kurt twined his fingers in Blaine's messy hair, holding on and guiding Blaine up and down on his cock. Kurt groaned, looking down at Blaine as he sucked and Blaine looked up and met his eyes. Kurt bucked his hips up hard at the sight of his husband's bright eyes, so full of love and lust, and fell back down onto the pillows, tugging harder at Blaine's hair. Kurt's hips jerked in protest as Blaine pulled off and scooted back up his body, straddling his belly.

"No, wait, why? Blaine, why?" Kurt whimpered as Blaine leaned over to rummage through his nightstand.

"I love how incoherent you get when I've been going down on you," Blaine chuckled, his voice low and rough. He fished the lube out of the drawer and dropped it onto Kurt's chest, leaning back with his hands resting on Kurt's thighs. "Finger me? I wanna ride you."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh fuck, yes. Those kids better stay asleep, damnit."

"Don't worry. I'll keep it down." Blaine leaned forward and settled on his knees as he straddled Kurt's waist, leaning low on his elbows and kissing Kurt as Kurt reached around his body and stroked a wet finger over his hole. Kurt pushed a finger slowly inside of Blaine, taking his time and savoring the warm weight of him on top of his body. He nudged the side of Blaine's face with his nose, asking for a kiss as Blaine groaned into the side of Kurt's neck. They kissed as Kurt opened Blaine up with two fingers, tongues sliding and pressing and lips catching and Blaine making tiny noises of pleasure into Kurt's mouth. He pulled away for a moment when Kurt added the third finger, his face scrunching up in pleasure and pain and Kurt smiled. It really had been way too long since he'd seen Blaine make that particular lovely face.

"Okay, 'm ready," Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek. "Here, sit up a little. Just like… lean against the headboard."

"Oh, like that? Oh, absolutely." Kurt shuffled back against the headboard as Blaine pulled some of their pillows over to place behind his back. He settled against them, mostly sitting upright as Blaine straddled his hips, stroking his hand over his own cock as he positioned his body.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Always, my love."

Blaine smiled at him and placed his left hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady himself while he reached underneath him to grab Kurt's cock. He lined him up with his entrance and Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist as he lowered himself down. Blaine whined as Kurt stretched him, sliding down onto him slowly as Kurt's fingers rubbed lovingly against the skin of his waist. Kurt leaned forward to rest his forehead against Blaine's shoulder as he sunk down over him, the heat and the slickness sending sparks through his body. Blaine bottomed out and shifted around in Kurt's lap, leaning forward to lay himself against Kurt's body as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. It was always wonderful like this, face to face and pressed so close they were breathing the same air. Blaine usually asked for face to face positions when he bottomed. He just wanted to be able to kiss Kurt.

Kurt reached up to stroke a hand through Blaine's sweaty curls, scratching lightly at the short hair at the base of his skull. Blaine murmured a soft "love you" and lifted his hips up, rocking them back down onto Kurt's cock and moaning as he felt the stretch. Kurt began to move with him, thrusting up against Blaine as he slid back down, and they rocked together, held up by the pillows behind Kurt as he thrust and Blaine clung to his neck. Blaine pressed his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder, his moans muffled by Kurt's skin as the moved. Kurt kissed his hair and squeezed his hands a bit tighter on Blaine's waist as he guided him on his cock, feeling the muscles under Blaine's damp skin flexing against his palms.

"Here, baby, lean back," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair, pushing on his waist gently. He bent his knees up so that Blaine could lean back on them. Blaine hissed as the change in angle pressed Kurt's cock right against his prostate. He let his weight rest against Kurt's legs and wrapped his hands around Kurt's upper arms, feeling his strong biceps flex as Kurt shifted Blaine's body around a bit.

"This is going to be a little awkward for moving but I think…? Better for you, right?" Kurt looked down at their bodies and then back up at Blaine, his eyes bright and intent. Blaine wiggled his hips and moaned as Kurt's cock massaged right where he needed it.

"Yes. Perfect. Just… I don't know, just move." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's arms and began to rock his hips. At this angle, Kurt couldn't slide in and out as well as he had been able to before, but Blaine seemed to be enjoying even the little bit of friction that he was getting now. He arched his back away from Kurt's legs, letting his head fall back, his mouth open as he moaned. Kurt thrust up when he could, enjoying how Blaine's body writhed as they moved.

"Kurt, touch me. Please." Blaine gasped, rubbing his hands up to Kurt's shoulders and back down to grip at his arms again. Kurt smiled and let go of Blaine for a moment to squeeze some lube onto his hand. He placed one hand back on Blaine's waist and wrapped the other around his cock, squeezing tightly once before beginning to stroke him loosely. Blaine keened, looking at Kurt quickly before staring down at where he was sliding in and out of Kurt's fist. Kurt groaned as Blaine's thrusts became wilder, as he twisted his hips between Kurt's cock and his hand. Blaine pressed back hard against Kurt's legs, arching his back so that Kurt would thrust perfectly against his prostate. Blaine's thighs were quivering as he moved, his hands flexing as he panted.

Kurt planted his feet and thrust up hard into Blaine and Blaine gasped, his mouth dropping open. He moaned for Kurt to do it again, and shivered when he did, his entire body thrumming with how close he was. Kurt tightened his fist around Blaine's cock, quickening his strokes. Blaine cried out, cutting himself off before he got too loud, and came over Kurt's hand. Kurt groaned as Blaine squeezed around his cock, pulsing and throbbing as he came hard. He stroked Blaine gently as he came down from his orgasm, pulling him forward to kiss him as his body shuddered with aftershocks. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and flipped them over slowly, trying hard not to jostle Blaine too much. Once he had his husband nestled against the pillows beneath him, he pulled his hips back and pressed back into Blaine slowly, gently continuing to fuck him.

"Too much?" Kurt asked quietly, pulling out and pressing himself back in again steadily, leaning forward onto his hands where they pressed into the mattress on either side of Blaine's body.

"No, 'sgood," Blaine murmured, pulling his legs up and letting them fall further apart so that Kurt could thrust deeper into him. "It's perfect."

"Mmm, good. Gonna go faster now."

"'Kay. Want you to come for me," he mumbled, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled, already quickening the rhythm of his hips. "I think I can manage that."

Kurt bent down and captured Blaine's mouth with his own, pulling on his lips and stroking his tongue against them softly as he thrust faster. He could feel Blaine's hands rubbing over his shoulders, his fingertips pressing into his skin. Now that Blaine had come and was warm and pliant underneath him, Kurt let himself worry about his own orgasm. Kurt deepened their kiss as he got close to coming, pressing their mouths together and moaning against Blaine's tongue.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and drew him closer, bucking his hips up now to encourage Kurt to thrust faster. Kurt lost himself in the movement of his body, enveloped by Blaine and relishing the warmth of his body and the strength of his kisses. Kurt's mouth went slack as he came, his thrusts stuttering weakly as Blaine pressed his thighs together against Kurt's hips, holding him inside him as he kissed Kurt's pliant lips. Kurt's whole body shuddered as he collapsed forward onto Blaine's chest, burying his face against his neck and taking deep breaths as Blaine stroked his hands over his back.

Blaine placed a few gentle kisses against Kurt's hair as he held him, their chests pressed flush together as their bodies cooled and they caught their breath. Blaine let Kurt be for a moment before speaking.

"Hey, you. Come on, time to clean up and cuddle." Blaine pushed gently at Kurt's shoulders for a moment before Kurt pulled out of him gently and rolled away and onto his back. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed deeply, turning his head against the pillow to look back over at Blaine where he still lay nestled in amongst the pile of pillows. Blaine smiled at him before rolling over and kissing his forehead. He hovered over Kurt for a minute as they grinned at each other before he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to their en suite to clean up. He cleaned himself up quickly with a wet washcloth before wetting a fresh one and bringing it out to Kurt.

"Do you want to wash up yourself or do you want me to do it for you?" He held the cloth out and tipped his head to the side as he asked his question. Kurt stretched his toes out, and spread his legs slightly.

"You can do it," he answered. "I like when you take care of me."

"Well, since _you_ just took care of _me_ so well, I think I can return the favor. Even though I _was_ the one getting fucked in the ass, so."

Kurt laughed, the sound rolling through the room like bells, and watched as Blaine sat on the bed next to him and began to gently clean the sweat and lube off of his legs and crotch. Once he was done, he took the washcloth back to the bathroom and came back over to Kurt. As Blaine got into the bed and tugged their covers up over them, a loud crack of thunder sounded through the room, followed quickly by a bright flash of lightning. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, eyes wide and surprised and Blaine chuckled.

"Guess we better put pants on."

"I'll change the sheets," Kurt offered as they heard the sound of their daughter's bedroom door slamming echo down the hallway. "You unlock the door."

"Daddy! _Papa_! Storm!"

"I know, baby girl!" Kurt called through the door, hurrying over to the dresser to pull some shorts on quickly as Sara's quick knock sounded on their door. The doorknob jiggled and Kurt threw a pair of pajama pants at Blaine, who tugged them on quickly before unlocking the door. As he pulled it open, their daughter flung herself through it and onto Blaine's legs, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face against him. Blaine picked her up quickly, holding her against his chest as Kurt finished settling the clean sheets onto their bed. As soon as Kurt had finished tugging the pillows off to change the pillowcases, Blaine tossed Sara gently onto the bed. She giggled, then shrieked as another flash of lightning lit up the darkened bedroom.

"Daddy!" She reached out to Blaine, tears already starting to fall down her face. Blaine sighed and climbed onto the bed with her, settling up against the headboard and letting her settle between his legs. Kurt tossed a couple of the clean pillows onto the bed and Blaine grabbed one, laying down against it and letting Sara cuddle into his chest. Kurt finished with the pillows and climbed onto the bed with them, pulling the blankets up and reaching over to turn the lamp off.

"Papa, no, why? Leave the light on, Papa!" Sara tugged on his arm, protesting as the room got even darker.

"Baby, it's sleepy time. Time for the light to go off. Daddy and I are right here, so don't worry about the silly storm."

"S'not silly, Papa. It's mean and icky," Sara said as she tugged the blanket up to her nose, her wide blue eyes twinkling up at Kurt. Blaine stroked a hand through her tangled auburn hair and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. As another round of thunder boomed through the sky, Sara shut her eyes tight and covered her ears with her hands.

Their bedroom door, which until then had been pushed closed but not shut completely, creaked open as their son pushed his way into their room. Kellan's tiny feet pattered against the hardwood as he scurried up to their bed, dragging his stuffed elephant behind him.

Kellan came right to the edge of their bed and peered over it at them, his little head barely coming up high enough for him to be able to see. He whispered to them. "Papa? Daddy?"

Kurt leaned over the edge of the bed and smiled at his son. "Well, hello there, Mister Kellan. How did you get out of your bed? I thought I put the guard rail up."

"Climbed," Kellan whispered, sticking his fingers into his mouth and rubbing his elephant's leg against his face. Kurt reached over and lifted him into the bed, his little legs curled up underneath him as Kurt held him up. He plunked him down onto the bed with the rest of them, and pulled the blanket up over them again. Kellan snuggled down into the bed and Kurt put his arm over him, holding him against his chest. Blaine reached over sleepily and ruffled Kellan's dark curls. Sara was already falling asleep, still pressed against Blaine's chest.

Kurt chuckled softly, gazing at his husband over their children. Blaine held his gaze, his eyes soft and full of love. He reached over Sara and twined his fingers with Kurt's stroking his thumb over the back of his hand gently. Kurt squeezed his fingers.

"I wanna hold hands too," Sara said quietly, her words slurred with sleep as she reached out and laid her own tiny hand over her fathers' hands. Kellan stopped sucking on his fingers and slapped his own wet hand over all of theirs, and then dragged his elephant's leg over and put that on them too. Blaine snuggled down deeper into the pillows, sighing into Sara's hair as he closed his eyes.

Kurt leaned over the kids in between them and kissed Blaine's forehead gently, letting his lips linger for a moment before giving a kiss to each of his children. The thunder cracked again and lightning followed a few seconds after, less bright this time. As the storm let up, Kurt listened to the soft breathing of his sleeping family and let himself drift off. He smiled, looking forward to morning and a nice family breakfast of heart shaped pancakes, filled with Sara drawing pictures in her syrup and Kellan getting so sticky, they could never figure out exactly how he managed it. Blaine would smile at him as he flipped the pancakes and Kurt would attempt to keep syrup off of the floor. The whole room would be filled with love.

The rain kept up for a while, dripping off the gutters as Kurt finally fell asleep, surrounded by his family.


End file.
